The objective of the proposed research is to develop a reading aid for patients with macular blindness but with satisfactory peripheral vision. It is well known that, in peripheral vision, any moving object strongly draws our attention. This principle is to be utilized as follows: A patterned mask has a window cut into it of such size that a fairly long word of print can be seen through it. This mask is to be placed on the reading matter and to be slid along with a smooth motion. The pattern encourages fixation of the patient's eyes with respect to the mask, so that the reading matter moves smoothly with respect to his retinas. Further fixation aids may be provided, such as a circle large enough to encircle the macular scotoma. Magnification may be used in conjunction with this mask. Both manual and mechanical control over the motion of the mask (or of the reading matter with respect to a fixed mask) are under consideration. The decision between the various possibilities is to be made on the basis of tests on human patients.